What Lies Beneath
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Michiru accidentally overhears a convo between two Yakuza and ends up getting kidnapped by them. At their HQ, she meets the charismatic Yakuza Boss Haruka Tenoh, and soon, trouble arises...Chapter 15 up
1. Dangerous Eavesdropping

Author's Note: This is the ficcy that I had a trailer for on my webpage ^^ Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru – not mine. Plot – all mine ^^

Dedication: Dedicated to Verena, a good  friend :)

What Lies Beneath

Prologue: Dangerous Eavesdropping 

"David! David, where are you?" Michiru Kaioh called out, entering the apartment of her boyfriend, the American business man David Westwood. "I'm here, honey!" his deep, melodic voice came as soon as he had heard her, out of his working room. Michiru smiled and entered it, finding her lover sitting at the huge desk in front of his computer. "Hey Sugarbear." The aqua haired woman spoke, walking over to her boyfriend and gently kissing him. "Hey darling. How was your day?" David replied, looking at his girlfriend smiling while he closed some of the windows on the computer screen. "Pretty exhausting." Michiru replied, letting out a sigh while she sat down on her lover's lap, who put both arms around her. "Aww, my poor darling." David purred, making the aqua haired woman smile while she put her arms around his neck and ran one hand through his short, blonde hair. "Yes…poor me." Michiru agreed before they kissed again. Then, the aqua haired girls eyes fell on the computer clock, and she jumped up. "Oh my, I'm meeting Kitomi in the Café in twenty minutes!" the aqua haired girl cried out, causing her boyfriend to chuckle. "I suggest you hurry then, Darling." He suggested. Michiru nodded, already halfway out the door. "See you later, Sugarbear!" she called out to her boyfriend, not knowing that it would take almost one month until she should see him again.

Michiru was just about to enter the Café where she wanted to meet Kitomi when she realized that her friend probably would be late again and decided that she would get a newspaper first. The aqua haired woman walked down the street, looking for a Kiosk, when she heard the name of her boyfriend being spoken in one of the countless side alleys of the main street. "…if you ask me, Westwood should be next! The boss knows shit about all of this!" "Don't talk that way about our boss!" Two male voices arguing while Michiru stopped where she was, around the corner where she couldn't be seen, listening in. "You know as well as I and the boss do that David Westwood isn't reachable for us. He's the leader, for Heaven's Sake!" the deeper voice now added, earning a snort from the other one. "And I tell you, we should forget about the job we have now and kill Westwood!" Michiru let out a gasp at the last sentence, taking one step back – and suddenly, there was a loud, clattering sound. In horror, Michiru realized that she had ran into a garbage can, but before she had time to wonder if the two men had heard her, they already came storming out of the sideway. Both of them were wearing black suits, with white shirts underneath and matching black ties; a long scar ran down the face of the taller one, while his smaller partner had no special characteristics. "You!" the scarred guy now called out, while Michiru turned around and started to run. "Stop!" She could hear the thundering footsteps of the two guys behind her while she ran, hoping that she would be able to get rid of them before she ran out of breath. Then, the huge Tokyo Mall appeared in a distance, and the aqua haired girl let out a relieved sigh. The mall surely would be full of people, allowing her to hide from the two men who still where running after her. Michiru increased her speed and literally burst into the mall, almost running down a young woman in the process. "Sorry!" the aqua haired girl called out  before running on, vanishing in the masses of people that moved through the mall.

"Damn! We lost her!" the scarred guy yelled, slamming his fist against the wall in anger. "Calm down, Heihachi." His partner replied, running one hand through his short-cut, black hair. "We'll call the boss now, she will know what to do." Heihachi nodded and gave his cell phone to the other man. "You call, Saeko, I'm too angry to talk to her calmly." Saeko nodded, accepted the phone and quickly dialed. After two rings, the call was answered. "What is it, Heihachi?" a deep, husky voice spoke, sounding slightly impatient. "It's Saeko, Boss. We have a problem." Saeko replied, already mentally preparing for the outburst that had to follow on his explanation. Instead, the person on the other line calmly replied: "Get back to the HQ. I'll try to find out who she is in the meantime, there can't be much people with aqua hair around." "Okay, Boss." Saeko spoke, relief filling his heart, before he ended the call and gave the cell phone back to his partner. "She wants us to get back into the HQ. Let's get moving." He ordered. Heihachi nodded, and the two men left the mall. 


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 1:  Kidnapped

Heihachi and Saeko entered the HQ, only to be greeted by a group of other men, all of them dressed in black tuxedos, white shirts and black ties.  "Where's the boss?"  Heihachi asked, by now calm again.  One of the other men pointed towards a large metal door; Heihachi thanked him and walked over, knocking.  "Boss?"  "Come in."  A low, husky voice came.  Heihachi opened the door and entered the room.  Sitting in a comfortable chair, with her back to him, a middle-aged blonde woman sat; on first glance, she could easily pass as being a man, but if anyone looked closer, it became clear that she was female.  Now, the blonde slowly turned her chair around until she faced the tall scarred man.  "Heihachi."  She spoke thoughtfully, looking at him with raised eyebrows.  Heihachi slightly bowed.  "Haruka."  The blonde pointed to the screen of the laptop that stood next to her.  "I found a girl fitting your description."  She spoke, her voice as cold as ice.  "Is this her?"  Heihachi looked at the photo and nodded.  "Yes.  I'm impressed, boss."  Haruka gave him a lopsided smile.  "I'll take that as a compliment.  Anyway ... her name is Michiru Kaioh.  She lives on Higarashi Street, House 25, Door 129."  Heihachi scribbled the address down, his grin widening while he wrote.  "Shall we kill her, boss?"  He asked as soon as he was done writing, looking at Haruka expectingly.  Much to his surprise, the blonde shook her head.  "No. I want you to drive over there with Saeko, kidnap her and bring her here."  Heihachi's eyes widened.  "Bring her here?  Are you sure that is a good idea?"  Haruka looked at him, her brows furrowed slowly.  "Do you want to question my authority, Heihachi?"  The blonde finally asked, pressing the words out between clenched teeth.  "N-no ..." Heihachi stammered, taking a step back.  "Of course not ..."  "Good."  Haruka spoke, her features relaxing.  "Take Saeko then and get the girl.  And don't even think about taking advantage of her until I allow it.  Is that clear?"  Heihachi nodded, slowly backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.  "Saeko!"  He then called out for his partner, who immediately came running by.  "What it is?"  The smaller man asked, panting a little from his run.  "I got the address of the chick who listened to us today.  Boss says we shall go and bring her here."  Saeko's eyes widened.  "Go there and get her?  Is that a good idea?"  Heihachi shrugged.  "That's what I asked too, and Haruka nearly squeezed my balls.  Let's just do it."  Saeko nodded, and the two men quickly hurried over to where they had their car parked.

The same time, Michiru sat in her apartment, crying and sobbing into the receiver of her phone.  "David ... you gotta believe me, they want to kill you!"  "Listen, darling, they probably were talking about somebody else.  Why should anyone want to kill me?"  David replied, slightly impatient.  "Somebody else!  How many men named David Westwood live in Japan do you know?"  Michiru cried out, her worry getting the better of her.  "I will call the police!"  She then added, hoping that David would agree.  "No way!"  He yelled at her instead, causing her to flinch.  "There is no need for police in this case, okay?  Just calm down and ..."  Michiru stopped listening to her boyfriend's talk when her doorbell rang; the aqua-haired girl flinched with fear, before she told David about the visitor and hung up the phone.  Slowly, the aqua-haired girl walked over to the door, flinching again when somebody pounded against it.  "This is the police!  Open the door!"  A deep male voice then came, and Michiru let out a sigh, totally forgetting about the fact that she hadn't called the cops yet.  Quickly, she unlocked the door and opened it, and in the next second, a cold hand pressed itself over her mouth while a second one grabbed her wrists, holding them.  Michiru let out a shocked, muffled scream when the man, who had grabbed her, pushed her back into the apartment, the smaller one who had been standing behind him entering too and closing the door.  "Remember us, Honey?"  Michiru's eyes fell on the long scar that marked the taller man's face, and her eyes widened in fear.  She started to struggle frantically when the second, smaller guy pulled a long strand of rope from his pocket, along with a roll of duct tape.  The two men simply ignored the struggles of the aqua-haired girl and tied her hands behind her back with speed that showed their experience when it came to this.  As soon as Michiru's wrists were securely tied, the smaller guy tore a long strip of duct tape from the roll, pasting it over her lips.  Michiru softly started to sob when the two men dragged her out of her apartment and over to the black car they had parked in front of the house.  They pushed her in, climbed in themselves and drove off.

After almost one hour of driving, the car came to a stop in front of an old factory building in the outskirts of Tokyo.  Heihachi and Saeko roughly grabbed Michiru's arms, pulling her out of the car.  The aqua-haired girl let out a small whimper when she stumbled and fell to her knees, only to be dragged along with the kidnappers, her feet drawing two lines into the dusty ground.  The men walked into the huge building, not paying attention to the other men inside who whistled and made dirty comments about Michiru, and finally stopped in front of a huge metal door, knocking on it.  "Yeah?"  A low, husky voice called out, the taller guy opened the door and in the next second Michiru found herself lying at the feet of a tall blonde woman looking down on her.  "Well, well."  The blonde now spoke, "if this isn't Michiru Kaioh.  Welcome to the Yakuza hideout of Tokyo, Kaioh-san."


	3. Fear

Chapter 2: Fear

Michiru looked up at the tall blonde, softly whimpering behind the tape over her mouth when Haruka grabbed her and pulled her to her feet roughly. Holding her prisoner with one hand, the blonde looked at Heihachi and Saeko. "Leave the room." The two men nodded, quickly obeying their boss and leaving. Haruka looked back at Michiru, who by now was shaking with fear. The blonde smirked a little before she pushed the aqua haired girl hard, causing her to fall backwards and land on the couch. Haruka sat down next to her, reached out and tore the duct tape off with one fluid, fast motion, causing Michiru to let out a pain filled little yelp when her lips started to bleed. "So, Michiru…" Haruka started, staring at her prisoner with eyes as cold as ice, "tell me what exactly you heard." "Nothing." Michiru whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, just let me go…" she then added, hoping that maybe she could talk her captor into freeing her. Haruka gave her a lopsided, cruel grin. "And you think I'll believe that?" she then asked, her voice dangerously low. "You really think you can fool me that way? Stupid girl." Michiru cried out scared when suddenly the blondes hands shot forward, closing around her collar und pulling her towards Haruka until they were eye to eye. "Don't. You. Ever. Try. To. Fool. Me. Again." Haruka growled, pressing the words out between clenched teeth. "I'm sorry!" Michiru sobbed, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! Please!" Haruka stared at her for a  few more moments before she let go of the aqua haired girls collar. Michiru slumped back in her lying position, crying heavily. Haruka just sat next to her, waiting until she had calmed down enough to listen. "Done bawling?" the blonde asked as soon as Michirus sobs had been reduced to soft sniffling. "What…what do you want to do to me?" the aqua haired girl finally managed to ask, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Haruka smirked at her, standing up and walking around in the room while she spoke. "I have to admit, my first thought was to kill you." Michiru paled visibly at that, but her heart filled with relief when Haruka spoke on. "But that seems a little too extreme. So I decided that you will stay here in our hideout until we killed off Westwood, then you can go again." The blonde stopped her pacing around and looked at Michiru once more, giving her another cruel smirk. "If you're still sane by then, that is." With that, Haruka turned around left the room, slamming the door close behind her, while Michiru stayed where she was, shaking with fear and crying silent tears.

Michiru didn't know how long she had been lying on the couch, sobbing, when the door suddenly opened again and one of the two men who had kidnapped her entered the room. Without saying any word, he walked over to the aqua haired girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch, forcing her in a standing position. "Come with me. I have order to lock you up." He growled, not awaiting any response but simply dragging Michiru out of the room, ignoring the aqua haired girls struggles and pleads to let her go. He dragged her through a wide variety of rooms, until they finally stopped in front of a heavy metal door. Unlocking it, the guy opened the door and pushed Michiru into the room behind it roughly, causing her loose her balance and hit the ground. The man stepped in after her, grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her over to two metal pipes that were mounted to the wall. He freed her hands quickly, only to pull them above her head roughly and tied them to the pipes. "Please…" Michiru whispered, looking up at her captor with tears shimmering in her eyes, "just let me go…please…" The tall scarred man didn't bother to answer; he just turned around briskly and left the room, the sound of a lock closing echoing through the silence after he had closed the door. 

"So how long do you want to keep her here?" Heihachi asked as soon as he had finished what Haruka had told him, looking at his boss questioningly. "Until we finished off Westwood and took over his little Yakuza group." Haruka replied, her fingers playing with her Zippo lighter while she spoke. "This may take a while." Heihachi replied. "What if it takes us months?" Haruka looked at him, her eyes colder than ice. "Then she will have to stay for months. Easy." Heihachi looked as if he wanted to talk back to his boss on that, then remembered how angry the blonde could become and thought it would be wiser to shut up. "Any problems with that, Heihachi?" Haruka now asked, her voice dangerously sweet. Heihachi shook his head, hoping that the blonde would believe him. Obviously, she did, since she didn't ask any more questions, but stood up. "Make sure that she gets enough to eat, we don't want her to starve." Were her last words before she left the room, leaving Heihachi behind alone. 


	4. Kind Heart

Chapter 3: Kind Heart

Michiru sat in the small cell she had been locked up in, staring down at her feet. Her eyes came up when the  sound of the door being unlocked echoed through the room; seconds later, the door opened and light fell on the aqua haired girl, causing her to blink. Her eyes got used to the light fast, allowing her to recognize the person standing in front of her. Haruka gave her one of her typical cruel smirks and knelt down in front of her, looking at her. "I hope you are enjoying your stay." The blonde then spoke, frowning when Michiru looked away from her. Roughly, the blonde grabbed her prisoners jaw and forced her to look at her again. "I like it when the people I talk to look at me." Haruka grumbled, her grip tightening until it hurt. Michiru winced in pain, convinced that her jaw would be bruised by tomorrow. "Clear?" Haruka now asked, the aqua haired nodding in response as far as the steel tight grip around her jaw allowed it. "Good." Haruka growled, letting go of her prisoner. "How long do you want to keep me here?" Michiru now softly asked, looking at the blonde with fear in her eyes. "As long as necessary." Haruka replied, her voice as cold as ice. Michiru could feel how she started to tremble, though she tried not to show the blonde her fear. With not much avail though. "Scared?" Haruka asked, grinning. Michiru just stayed silent, and finally, Haruka rose again. "Why did you come here?" the aqua haired girl suddenly asked, her voice so soft that it was almost inaudible. Haruka gave her another cruel smirk while she replied: "Just wanted to check if you're locked up securely. I don't want you to run off, you know." "Just let me go." Michiru now whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Please…" Haruka just snorted and turned around, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. Michiru hung her head low, hot, salty tears running down her cheeks while she sobbed silently. 

Two hours after Harukas visit, Heihachi entered the small room again, carrying a tray with food on it. "Hey." The tall, scarred man spoke while he set the tray down in front of Michirus feet, the smell of fish and rice filling the air. Heihachi started to untie Michirus hands, all the time babbling about Haruka. "You know, the boss isn't as bad as it seems. Once you get to know her…" Michiru simply ignored him and picked up the bowl with rice, making him think that she was accepting the food. "I hope you like it." He babbled on while he put the rope Michiru had been tied with away. "Our cook isn't the best, but he tries hard and…" Heihachi got cut off in mid-sentence when Michiru suddenly smashed the bowl on his head, rice splattering everywhere while the tall man broke down unconscious. "Sorry." Michiru mumbled while she quickly got to her feet and pulled Heihachis gun from his belt. Fast, but still quiet, the aqua haired girl hurried out of the room and checked out the hallway. Much to her relief, there were no Yakuza in sight; the only fact that caused dismay to Michiru was that she didn't know which way to go. Finally, she decided and hurried to the left, hoping that she was going the right way. Her blood froze when an all-to-known voice called out to her. "Hey! Stop!" Looking over her shoulder, Michiru saw Haruka running down the hallway, towards her. And the expression on the blondes face turned the aqua haired girls guts into water. _Don't look back! Just run! Her mind screamed at her, and that got her feet moving. She sped off again, hoping that she would be able to outrun Haruka; she had smelt smoke in the blonde's breath and clothes before, and the fact that Haruka probably had a smoker's lung gave her new hope. "Stop right now, bitch! Or I'll shoot!" Haruka now yelled, her voice so full of anger that it was unsteady. Michiru just continued running, the sound of Harukas footsteps following her thundering through her brain. And suddenly, the blonde tackled her from behind, causing them both to fall to the ground. Michiru let out a desperate "Ooff" sound when the air got knocked out of her, the weight of the much taller Haruka nearly crushing her. "Gotcha." Haruka panted, wearing her typical smirk again. "Let go of me!" Michiru cried out, squirming underneath the blonde, trying to get away. In a far distance, the sounds of other Yakuza approaching could be heard, and that gave the aqua haired girl another burst of strength. She shoved herself upwards as hard as she could, causing both her and Haruka to roll over. "Let go of the gun." Haruka ordered while she held the aqua haired girls arms in a tight grip, trying to keep her from moving. The two women kept wrestling on the ground for a few more moments, and then, the shot suddenly rang. _

Michiru slowly raised her head, not sure what had happened a few seconds ago. Haruka laid on top of her motionless, and for some reason, something warm started to wet Michirus clothes. Frowning, the aqua haired girl looked down as far as the blondes weight on top of her allowed it, only to let out a shocked gasp in the next second. The warm, wet thing turned out to be blood; and it wasn't her own. "No." Michiru whispered, shocked at what she had done. "No…" As gentle as possible, the aqua haired girl crawled out from beneath Haruka before she rolled the blonde on her back, hoping and praying that she didn't kill her. Much to her relief, the bullet had hit Harukas shoulder, instead of her chest or her stomach. For one moment, Michiru thought about just running on and leaving Haruka behind; then, her kind heart got the better of her, and she tore a long stripe off of her shirt to press it on the wound. As if on cue, Haruka started to come back to consciousness; her eyelids started to flutter before they shot open, the teal orbs filled with pain. She tried to sit up, only to be held back by Michiru. "No, don't move. You are hurt." The aqua haired girl gently spoke, to her own surprise taking the blondes hand into hers. Haruka looked at her, both anger and surprise in her eyes – a weird mixture. "I don't understand you." The blonde finally spoke, her voice clearly showing the pain she was in. "Why are you…still here?" "Hush, don't talk." Michiru replied, giving Harukas hand a gentle squeeze. "What is going on here?" Heihachis voice suddenly came, not all too friendly. Before Haruka or Michiru had realized what was happening, two pairs of strong hands grabbed Michiru and pulled her away from the blonde. "You knocked me out and shot our boss!" Heihachi cried out shocked, staring at the aqua haired girl in anger before he yelled at one of the by standing men: "Go get Tetsuya! And hurry, before Haruka bleeds herself to death!" The man nodded and ran off while Michiru was taken back to her cell – leaving Haruka wondering why the aqua haired girl had stayed with her in the first place until she lost consciousness again. 


	5. Surprising Talk

Chapter 4: Surprising Talk

Tetsuya finished bandaging the wound and sat back, admiring her handwork. "There, all done." She finally spoke, smiling at her boss. Haruka didn't bother to smile back; instead, the blonde sat up in the bed she had been lying in and commanded: "Get the girl over here." Tetsuya gave her  a shocked look. "The girl? What for?" Haruka glared at her, her anger clearly showing in her voice when she spoke: "Just obey my command, Tetsuya. You may be the doctor here, but I am still the boss. Clear?" Tetsuya nodded and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door as soon as she stood on the hallway. Letting out a sigh, the doctor shook her head and made her way over to the cells. 

Fifteen minutes later, the door of Harukas room opened again, and Tetsuya pushed Michiru in, causing her to land face first on the cold floor since her hands were tied behind her back. "Leave." Haruka commanded, shooting Tetsuya a cold glare. The doctor nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Michiru didn't dare to look up, until she suddenly felt somebody take her arm and pull her to her feet. "Sit down." Haruka commanded as soon as Michiru stood safely on her own feet, pointing to a chair that stood next to the bed with her healthy arm. Michiru quickly obeyed the yakuza boss and took a seat, not daring to look at the blonde. "I don't understand you." Haruka spoke, surprising the aqua haired girl and finally causing her to look up. "Why did you stay back and help me?" Michiru gave her a fearful look before she answered: "Because…I couldn't just leave you there. You were hurt." "But it's not logical." Haruka replied, raising her voice a little. "At first you try to escape, shoot me, and then instead of running off, you stay and help me. Why did you do that?" Taking in a deep breath, Michiru collected all her courage and replied: "Because I'm not a cold and heartless Yakuza like you." As soon as the last words were out, Michiru pulled her head between her shoulders, expecting to be hit in the next second, her eyes squeezed shut. Instead of beating her though, the blonde suddenly started to chuckle. Surprised, Michiru looked at her, her eyes widening when she saw the blonde grin. "Impressive." Haruka spoke as soon as she had calmed down again. "I didn't think that you would have the courage to say something like that to me." Michiru slightly smiled, her reply coming before she had the time to think about it. "I'm full of surprises." Haruka just chuckled again and nodded. "Seems so. Anyway…I guess I owe you one for staying with me back there. I still would have survived if you wouldn't have tried to stop the bleeding, but I'm a woman of honour." Michiru stayed silent, not knowing what to expect next. Her eyes widened again when Haruka spoke on. "Any special wishes you have?" For a few moments, all Michiru could to was gasp until she found herself able to speak again. "Well…if you ask like that…please don't put me into that cell anymore." Haruka seemed to deeply consider this wish for a few minutes, and there was silence. While the blonde thought about it, Michiru pondered if maybe she had went to far with that request now, but before she had the chance to take it back, Haruka spoke up again. "Okay. I'll tell Heihachi to ready a more…comfortable room for you." "With windows?" Michiru asked hopefully, at the same time worrying that maybe she was pushing her luck too far. "Barred windows." Haruka replied, wearing her typical smirk again. Michiru decided that she could cope with that right now and nodded. "Better than nothing, I guess." She agreed, and Haruka chuckled again. "Fine." With that, the blonde reached for a black phone that stood next to her bed, picked it up and quickly dialled a number. "Heihachi? It's the boss. Yeah…no…listen, I want you to ready another room for our guest. A room with windows, you hear? Don't ask, just do it, okay? Bye." Sighing, the blonde hung up and looked at the phone for a few moments in silence before she looked back to Michiru again. Much to her surprise, Haruka had to see that the aqua haired girl was grinning at her. "What's the grin about." She finally asked, her eyebrows wandering upwards when the reply came: "Nothing special. It just surprises me that I can talk normal to you." "Talk normal to me, eh? Well, why shouldn't you be able to do that?" Haruka then demanded to know. Michiru shrugged, which was kinda hard since her hands were still tied, and answered: "Maybe because you always were mean to me when we talked before." Haruka decided not to comment that; before she had to make up some way to change the topic, the door opened and Heihachi poked his head in. "Boss? The room is ready." Haruka looked at him and nodded. "Good. Take her over and untie her, but don't forget to lock the door." Heihachi nodded and took Michirus arm. "Come on, let's go." He commanded. Michiru quickly stood up, not wanting to get into any trouble again, and obediently followed the tall scarred man. Heihachi closed the door behind him, leaving Haruka behind – who sat in the bed pondering the aqua haired girls words. 


	6. Creating Danger

Chapter 5: Creating Danger

Michiru sat in the new room Haruka had allowed her to move to, staring out of the window. She still wasn't all too happy about being held prisoner here, but least she wasn't tied up anymore and now had daylight in her cell. The room couldn't even be really called a cell; there was a comfortable bed, a table with two chairs and even a phone connected to the internal network, so Michiru could call the doctor or anyone else for help if she needed something. Letting out a sigh, the aqua haired girl let herself fall down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, the image of Haruka kept floating up in front of her inner eye; Michiru didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde Yakuza, but for some reason, Haruka didn't seem so bad anymore after their last talk. The aqua haired girl finally had managed to take a glimpse behind the cold and ruthless Yakuza exterior Haruka normally showed and had seen the human being Haruka, who had feelings and the ability to smile and laugh. Michiru sighed once more and rolled over, ending up lying on her stomach. Before she could think about Haruka much more, the door to her room was unlocked and opened. Heihachi entered, carrying a huge tray with a bottle of wine, two empty plates and one bigger plate filled with Sushi in. "Huh?" Michiru sat upright, staring at the entering Yakuza with surprise in her eyes. "What's that?" Heihachi gave her a half-hearted smile and sat the tray down on the table. "The boss wants to have dinner with you. Don't ask me why, she just ordered it." Michiru frowned while Heihachi left the room again, wondering what that meant. Why on Earth would Haruka want to have dinner with her? Before she had the chance to ponder this further, the door opened once more and Haruka entered. The blonde was wearing a clean white shirt, combined with black slacks and a black jacket; the only thing that ruined this perfect outfit a little was the fact that her right arm was in a sling. "Hello." Haruka now spoke, walking over to the bed where Michiru still sat, staring at her. "He…hello." The aqua haired girl finally managed to stammer out. Haruka gave her a lopsided smile and pointed to the huge plate filled with fish. "The dinner is just another little Thank You for helping me back there. I told you, I'm a woman of honour." Michiru nodded, dazed, and slowly rose from the bed, walking over to the table with the food on it. The two women sat down, and Haruka poured both Michiru and her a glass of wine. "There ya go." The blonde then spoke, setting the bottle on the table and helping herself to some of the Sushi. "Hope you like it." Both started to eat, and for a few minutes there was silence – until Haruka spoke up to her. "Your stay here doesn't have to be as bad as it was until now, Michiru." Michiru let out a small sigh and looked at the blonde. "You're keeping me here against my will." She then softly spoke, her eyes never leaving Harukas. "So my stay here never will be really enjoyable." Haruka put down her chopsticks and leaned back in her seat, looking at the aqua haired girl for a long time. Finally, she spoke up again. "I know that you're not all too happy about staying here, but it's necessary." "Why?" Michiru shot back, anger suddenly bubbling up inside her. "So you can finish off my boyfriend without troubles?" Suddenly, Haruka perked up, her eyes showing interest all of a sudden. "Your boyfriend?" she asked, and Michiru covered her mouth with one hand. _Shit! _The aqua haired girl thought to herself, realizing what she had done. "So Westwood is your boyfriend. Interesting." Haruka mumbled, slowly rising from her chair. "That gives me a lot of new perspectives." "What…what do you mean with that?" Michiru asked, her voice shaking all of a sudden. Haruka gave her her typical lopsided grin and walked towards the door. "You'll see." Were the last words the blonde spoke before she left the room, locking the door behind her. 

"Where on Earth is she!" David raged, kicking his office desk in anger. The two men that stood in front of him flinched at their boss' behaviour, but didn't say anything. "Have you found any trace of her yet?!" David yelled at them, and both of them flinched again before they shook their heads. "No, Sir. It seems as if earth opened up and swallowed her or something." David growled at them, and they took a step back. "I do no need your smart ass metaphors." He grumbled, his fist smashing down on the desk once more. "And now get out and try to find my girl!" The men nodded and hurried out of the room while David let himself fall back into his chair, running one hand through his hair. That was when his cell phone rang, causing him to jump. Angered, he answered the call and barked: "What!" "Nice greeting, Westwood." A low, husky voice replied, and David's fingers closed around the cell phone so tightly that it cracked protesting. "Tenoh." He grunted out, barely able to control his anger anymore. "What do you want?" he then asked, forcing himself to stay calm. His calmness went to hell though when he heard what Haruka said next. "Surprise, surprise. I have your girlfriend." 


	7. Painful Truth

Chapter 6: Painful Truth

David sat up in his chair, his eyes widening at Harukas words. "What do you mean, you have my girlfriend?" he finally managed to ask. "What part about it didn't you understand?" Haruka shot back, her voice clearly showing that she was making fun of David. "She's here at my HQ. Don't worry, she's all well and in good hands." "Somehow, the words In good hands and your name don't work well together." David shot back, now getting angry. Haruka chuckled at him and shrugged, what he didn't see though since they were at the phone. "What do you want?" David now asked, his voice shaking with barely controlled rage. "Oh, nothing special, David. I just want to see you dead." Haruka replied, grinning when she heard David huff at that. "Dream on, Tenoh. If someone will die here, it'll be you." "Remember who has a hostage here." Haruka shot back. "If I were you, I would watch my mouth, Westwood." David clenched his teeth tightly and squeezed the phone again, nearly making it break. "So what do you want from her?" he finally asked, already knowing what the answer would be. "A simple exchange." Haruka replied, grinning. "You give up your group of Yakuza, and I give back your girl." "Never." David replied, his voice stern. "Never, eh." Haruka echoed. "Does that mean that you want me to do same thing to you you did to me three years ago?" For a few seconds, there was silence, and then, David simply hung up the phone. Haruka growled and did the same, staring out of the window deep in thought afterwards. Finally, after almost twenty minutes, the blonde tore herself out of her thoughts and walked over into the room Michiru was held prisoner in. 

Michiru looked up when Haruka entered her room, her eyes filled with fear. "I just called your boyfriend." Haruka informed her, sitting down on one of the two chairs while she spoke and putting her feet on the table. "…and?" Michiru dared to ask, not knowing what would come next. "Seems like he doesn't care a lot about you, since he isn't willing to do what I told him to get you back." Haruka spoke, giving her trademark grin. Michiru could feel how anger bubbled up inside her again at that statement, and she snapped: "Of course he cares for me! You probably asked him to kill himself or something, so I'm not surprised that he said no!" Haruka just chuckled and shook her head. "Just to inform you, all I wanted him to do was to give up his little Yakuza group. And he…" "His little _what?"__ Michiru cried out all of a sudden, jumping up. Haruka gave her a surprised look. "His little Yakuza group. Now don't tell me you didn't know about that." Michiru shook her head, disbelief shining from her eyes. "No! I always thought that he has a normal company…" Haruka stared at her for a few moments, then broke into a wide grin. "I can't believe it. You're his girlfriend and he didn't tell you about him being a Yakuza boss? My oh my." Michiru huffed and knew that she was lying when she replied. "And? I understand that he didn't tell me, he probably feared that it would scare me away." Haruka snorted and leaned back in  her seat again, ignoring the dull pain that was throbbing through her shoulder. "Yeah right. So you want to tell me that you don't mind at all? He lied to you for years." Michiru shrugged and sat down on the bed again. "That's called love, Haruka. But you probably don't know anything about that, so…" Haruka stared at her, an unmistakeable expression in her eyes all of a sudden. Michiru didn't know what she saw there at first, but she was kind of shocked when she realized that it was hurt. Abruptly, the blonde rose from her chair, shooting a death glare towards Michiru. "I know more about love than you could ever guess." She spoke coldly, while Michiru wondered if maybe she had gone too far now. "Then how come that you behave that way?" the aqua haired girl shot back, knowing that she was pushing her luck right now. Haruka probably would send her back to her old cell as soon as this was over, but she just had to get this out now. "Nobody who would know about love would keep me away from the one I love like you do." Haruka clenched her fist, staring down at her prisoner with what seemed like hate in her eyes. "If you knew what it's like to be separated from the one you love", Michiru now continued, "you would have let me go already." Suddenly, the blonde Yakuza boss smashed her fist down on the table, causing Michiru to jump. "You think I don't know what it is like to be separated from the one you love?" Haruka now shouted, her voice shaking with rage. "Let me tell you one thing, you know nothing about me. __Nothing! The one I loved is __dead, and it was your fucking __boyfriend who killed her!" Michiru was shocked at that; all she could do was stare at Haruka, not knowing what to say. As if that was encouraging her, Haruka spoke on, her voice much softer all of a sudden. "He slit her throat right in front of me." The blonde continued, staring out of the window instead of looking at Michiru. Finally, her gaze dropped back on the aqua haired girl, who stared at her wide-eyed. "How can you love someone like him?" Haruka asked, a suspicious shimmer glinting in her eyes. Before Michiru had the time to reply, the blonde had turned around and left the room, slamming the door close behind her. _


	8. Sympathy

Chapter 7: Sympathy

_He slit her throat right in front of me. Harukas voice echoed through Michirus head over and over, sending the aqua haired girl in confusion. _"Did she tell the truth? Or did she lie to gain my trust? But the tears in her eyes were real…" _At the memory of that sight, Michiru could feel how a wave of sympathy flooded up inside her. She never would have thought that the blonde Yakuza boss was actually able to cry at all; but just ten minutes before, she had seen a side of Haruka that was kept hidden and buried away most of the time. Frowning, the aqua haired girl let herself sink down on her back, ending up lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. __"I never knew David could do such a thing…he always seemed so nice and kind around me…" Slowly, Michiru turned on her stomach, resting her head on the pillow and continued her pondering about what Haruka told her. _

While the aqua haired girl laid on her bed, her thoughts circling, Haruka hurried down the hallway, desperately trying to hold her tears back. She didn't succeed though; as soon as she was in her office and the had closed behind her, she broke down on the couch crying. Talking about what David had done to her girlfriend years ago had caused a wave of memories to come out from where they had been locked away, turning her into a helpless sobbing wreck. Finally, after a seemingly endless time, Haruka managed to regain control over herself, her tears slowly stopping to flow. Leaning back into the couch, the blonde closed her eyes, the memories overrunning her with the force of a sledgehammer. 

_"So, finally you are here, Tenoh." David's cold voice echoed through the empty storage hall Haruka just had entered, her gun drawn and ready. At the sight of David, the blonde stiffened visibly; her eyes widened though when she saw who was kneeling in front of the tall man. "Shinri!" the blonde cried out, nearly dropping her gun at the sight of her tied up girlfriend. David grinned at her, a cruel glint in his blue eyes. "I told you I have a nice surprise for you. Didn't you believe me?" he then asked, before his voice grew cold. "And now drop your gun, before I kill her." Haruka quickly obeyed him, slowly putting her gun to the floor and kicking it, making it slide over to him. Grinning even broader, David picked up the weapon and put it in the back of his belt. "Now let her go." Haruka spoke, hating herself for begging like this. "You have me, leave her out of this." David seriously seemed to consider this for a while, then he suddenly smirked again. "No." was the only word he spoke before the knife appeared in his hand. And before Haruka had time to react, he had pulled the sharp blade over Shinri's throat. "NO!" Haruka cried out while her girlfriend fell, hitting the floor with a soft thud. David just prepared to attack Haruka too, when the door of the old storage hall burst open and her men stormed in, interrupting…_

"Boss?" The knock at the door and the worried voice of Heihachi tore Haruka out of her memories, and she sat upright. "Yeah." The blonde hoarsely spoke. Seconds later, the door opened, and Heihachi came walking in. "Boss, the girl wants to…you okay?" The last two words came out shocked, the tall scarred man taking one step back when he saw Harukas bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde replied, desperate to not let Heihachi see her misery. "What does she want?" the Yakuza boss then asked, causing Heihachi to stutter around a bit before he finally brought his words out. "She wants to see you. She didn't tell me why, so…" "That's ok." Haruka interrupted him, standing up and walking over to him. "You get back to whatever you were doing before she called for you. I'll go talk to her." Heihachi nodded and hurried off while Haruka walked over to the room Michiru was in. Slowly, the blonde pushed the door open and entered, finding Michiru sitting on her bed – crying. At the sound of hearing the door opening, the aqua haired girl looked up, her eyes meeting Harukas. "Did you tell the truth?" Michiru now whispered, afraid of what the answer might be. "Tell me, Haruka…did you tell the truth when you spoke about your girlfriend?" Haruka slowly nodded, stepping closer to the crying girl. "Yes." She replied, sitting down next to her. Michiru let out another strangled sob and, before Haruka knew what was happening, buried her face in the taller woman's chest. "He lied to me." Her words came muffled, but still fully understandable, and Haruka immediately knew whom she was talking about it. "All the years, he lied to me…he walked off and killed the one you love, and then he probably came back to home to me and touched me with the same hands he used to murder...how could he do this to me?" At the mentioning of her dead girlfriend, Haruka felt hot tears welling up in her own eyes once more; still, she put her arms around the crying Michiru, trying to comfort her as much as possible. "I don't know." The blonde whispered, the tears finally running down her cheeks. "But it wasn't right…" Michiru shook her head, holding on to Haruka as if her life depended on it. "I wish I could help you somehow." The yakuza boss now spoke, her voice shaking. "But I don't know how…" "Stay." Michiru whispered back, her face remaining buried in the blondes shirt all the time. "Just stay…don't leave now." Haruka slowly nodded, tightening her embrace around the aqua haired girl. "I won't leave." She then softly spoke into Michirus ear. The aqua haired girl didn't reply, but to Haruka, it wasn't necessary that she did. The squeeze she received instead of a verbal answer was everything she needed to make her stay. 


	9. Accusations

Chapter 8: Accusations

Finally, after a pretty long time, Michiru had calmed down enough to speak without bursting into sobs again. Slowly, the aqua haired girl sat back up, moving out of Harukas embrace in the process. "You okay now?" the blonde asked, her voice filled with worry. Michiru nodded before letting out a small sigh. "I still can't believe that he lied to me all those years…that bastard!" Haruka gaped at the last word, not knowing that the normally calm Michiru was able to use such words. "Don't tell me, tell him." The blonde replied, a slight smirk on your face. Michiru nodded, a determined look on her face. "Believe me, I will…I'm so sorry for what he did to you." The last few words were spoken so soft that Haruka almost overheard them. Gently, the Yakuza boss put one hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "It's not your fault…you had nothing to do with it." "Still…" Michiru replied, biting her lip. "He had no right to do that." Haruka nodded, her eyes filling with sadness once more. This time, she shrugged it off though and stood up, her shoulder hurting for a second when she did. The blonde grimaced and reached up to ease the pain, Michiru of course noticing this. "That's another thing I'm sorry for." The aqua haired girl spoke, her eyes fixated on the floor. Haruka gave her another slight grin and shook her head. "No need to be…it impressed me." Michiru just opened her mouth to reply something when Harukas cell phone rang. The blonde frowned and started to dig through her pockets, until she found the object of desire and answered the call. "Yes?" "Give my girl back." David demanded on the other end of the line, his voice shaking with held-back anger. "Or face the consequences." "Nice to hear of you too, David." Haruka replied sarcastically, Michirus eyes widening at the mention of her boyfriend. She jumped up from the bed, earning a surprised look from Haruka as she did, and started to gesture wildly, obviously wanting to talk to David. Haruka grinned and nodded slightly before she spoke: "Hold on, Westwood. There's someone who wants to talk to you." With that, she handed the phone over to Michiru, who took it and held it to her ear. "Hello?" David asked, hope filling his voice. "Hey David." Michiru replied, hoping that she didn't sound too cold. "Are you okay?" David now asked, the hope being replaced with worry. "Did Tenoh hurt you?" "No." Michiru replied, while Haruka leaned against the desk, raising her eyebrow. "Haruka didn't hurt me, but you did." Michiru now accused her boyfriend, who was silent for a few seconds before he asked: "What do you mean, I hurt you?" "You lied to me!" Michiru cried out, her hands suddenly shaking. "All the years, you never told me that you're  a Yakuza boss! You had me believe that your company is just a regular one, and now I have to hear from Haruka what you really do! You two-faced bastard!" "Michiru…Michiru please calm down!" David desperately spoke, not really wanting to discuss this over the phone. "We shouldn't talk about that on the phone!" "I shouldn't talk to you at all!" Michiru shouted back, having herself worked in a frenzy now. Haruka, who still stood leaning against the desk, started to grin broadly. "And you should be ashamed for what you did to Haruka!" Michiru now added, her voice nearly breaking from all the anger that filled it. "For what I did to…she told you about her girlfriend huh?" David demanded to know, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Yes she did! And you had no right to do this! Imagine how you would feel if she killed me!" Michiru shot back, while Haruka gave her an odd look and shook her head. "Calm down now!" David yelled at her, his control finally vanishing. "You think I want her to kill you? That's what she will do if I don't get you out of there! So stop being mad at me now and try to think up a way how to escape!" Instead of replying to that, Michiru simply hung up and gave the phone back to Haruka. The blonde put it back into the pocket of her jacket and gave her captive a concerned look. "You okay?" she finally asked. Michiru let out a small sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…I just wish that he would have apologized to me. He just shrugged it off." Haruka took one step closer to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "That bastard." The blonde pressed out between clenched teeth. "He should be thankful that you are willing to be his girlfriend, instead, he treats you like that…" Michiru looked up at her, her lower lip quivering. "You never treated your girlfriend that way, right?" she then asked, her eyes filling with tears once more. Haruka shook her head before she answered: "No. She knew from the beginning what my profession was…and she didn't care. And it was my way to earn money that killed her." "Did you…did you ever find out why he killed her?" Michiru softly asked, her gaze locking with Harukas while the blonde replied. "Yes…he killed her because I ruined a deal he wanted to make. I guess this was his way to have revenge…" The Yakuza boss looked away and swallowed heavily. Michiru took one step closer to the taller woman and suddenly pulled her into a gentle hug. "It will be okay." She whispered into Harukas ear, who squeezed her eyes shut. "You'll find someone else to love…and it will be ok." Haruka just nodded, finally letting her tears fall once more – and allowing the aqua haired girl to comfort her as much as possible. 


	10. Tracking Her Down

Chapter 9: Tracking Her Down

„I need to get her out there somehow!" David raged, slamming his fist down on the table. Joe, his right hand, frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…but how? We don't even know where Tenoh's hideout is." The black haired man then replied. David glared at him, hissing: "I know that we don't know!" before he let himself fall down in his chair again, the piece of furniture producing a protesting squeaking sound at the sudden impact. "One day, it will break down underneath you if you keep letting yourself fall into it like that." Joe commented, only to receive another angry glare. "I'll worry about that when it happens. Now figure out how we can find Tenoh's hideout!" Joe let out a heavy sigh and sat down on David's desk, looking at his boss with serious eyes. "It may take a while." He finally replied, already awaiting another outburst from David – which luckily didn't come. Not yet, at least. "How long is a while?" the blonde man asked instead, running one hand through his hair. Joe shrugged and replied: "One to two weeks…we can't track her cell phone for some reason, I think that she has something built in that avoids it…so we have to find another way." David nodded, standing up once more. "Do everything possible to find out where that bastard woman hides. And as soon as you found her, tell me." With that, he turned around and stomped out of the office, leaving Joe behind – who just sighed again and shook his head. His boss' obsession with that woman went too far by now.

Haruka yawned and rubbed her eyes with her healthy hand, not feeling like working on the various papers anymore that laid in front of her. Slowly, the blonde leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling, her fingers playing with her biro absent-mindedly. For some reason, she just couldn't concentrate on her work; every time she tried to read what stood on the files Heihachi had brought her, the image of Michiru would come up in front of her inner eye, making her unable to read what stood on the sheets of paper. When she had told Michiru that it had impressed her how she had tried to escape, it had been the truth; but the little bit that she hadn't told was that she felt strong affection for the girl. Affection she never felt anymore ever since Shinri had died – until now. _You really shouldn't care for the girl that much. _A small voice whispered in the back of her head, sounding slightly impatient. _After all, she's a) your prisoner and b) the girlfriend of your worst enemy. _"I know, I know." Haruka replied, letting out a sigh after the last word had come out. "But I can't help it!" she then added, more or less defending herself. Before the voice had a chance to reply, a knock at the door interrupted the blondes musings. "Yes?" she called out, impatience in her voice. The door opened, and Saeko poked his head in, grinning at Haruka. "Yo, boss." He greeted her, earning an eye-rolling from Haruka. "Saeko, how often do I have to tell you this…Yo isn't exactly the best greeting." Saeko grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head before he coughed and straightened up, getting more serious. "So, what do you need?" Haruka asked, eyeing her second best man curiously. "Nothing special, boss." Saeko replied, leaning against the wall while he spoke. "I just finished my walkabout…wanted to inform you that everything is okay." Haruka nodded, a satisfied look on her face, before she spoke: "Good. You're finished for today then, Saeko." Saeko smiled and nodded, saluting before he left the room. Haruka checked her watch, her eyes nearly doubling in size when she saw how late it was already. Putting her files away, the blonde turned her computer off and left the office, ready to get into her bed. 

"David! David!" David looked up at the frantic calling of Joe, frowning. "What's up? Why are you so hectic?" "I found a way how we can track down Tenoh." Joe replied, panting heavily from his run over to his boss' office. David's eyes lit up, and he leaned forward in his seat, interest on his face. "Really? How?" he demanded to know, and Joe started to rattle down what David called his Techno-Babble. After almost ten minutes of listening and not understanding anything, the blonde man interrupted Joe by raising his hand and yelping: "Stop! I don't get anything of what you say, Joe! Just tell me in a way that I understand too, for Heaven's Sake!" Joe stopped his babble, thought for a few moments and then spoke: "Well, basically we just found a way how to bypass the anti-tracking-device Tenoh has put in her cell phone. I'm not one hundred percent sure if it will work, but chances are very good…only bad thing, you need to call her and keep her on the line long enough for us to track her." David grinned, an evil shimmer suddenly in his eyes. "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. Well done, Joe…now get to bed, it's late enough already." Joe nodded and left the room, while David took the letter opener that had been lying on his desk and started to play with it, the light making the dagger formed object glisten. "You'll pay, Tenoh." He spoke to himself, grinning into the empty room. "Believe me, you will pay." With that, his hand shot down, ramming the letter opener deep into the wooden surface of the desk – though in David's fantasies, it was Harukas chest he rammed it in. 


	11. Captured

Chapter 10: Captured

The next morning, Haruka awoke to hectic pounding against the door of her room. Groaning, the blonde sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before she climbed out of the tangled mess that once had been her covers and walked over to the door, opening it. One of her Yakuza members stood in front of the door, looking up at her with a slight grin. "What is it?" the blonde grumbled, definitely not being a morning person. "We have the protection money you wanted." The guy replied, handing three thick envelopes to Haruka. The Yakuza boss started to grin while she took the objects, opened them and quickly counted the money that was inside. "Very well done." She then spoke, safely tugging the cash into the pocket of her pyjama. "Now, be so kind and give me five minutes…I need to get dressed." The guy nodded and quickly vanished, while Haruka closed the door. She started to dress herself when her cell phone rang, interrupting her. Letting out a sigh, the blonde dug the small phone out of her pocket and answered the call. "Yeah." She grunted impatiently, not sounding all-too-friendly. "Hey Tenoh." David's voice came from the other end of the line, and Haruka groaned and closed her eyes for a second. "What do you want now?" she then demanded to know while trying to button up her jeans with one hand. "Let me talk to my girl." David ordered, his voice called. His eyes though were glued to the computer screen where the tracking process was shown. "You dork, it's eight in the morning. You want me to wake her up?" Haruka replied, finally closing up her jeans and putting on her shoes. "Yes." David shot back, his voice shaking. "Let me talk to her!" Haruka sighed and finally nodded. "Fine." _Hopefully they'll fight again, then Michiru will hate him even more._ The blonde thought to herself, grinning while she walked out of her room and over to the one where Michiru was kept, unlocking it and entering. To her surprise, the aqua haired girl was already awake; she sat on her bed, reading the newspaper one of Harukas men had brought her. At the sound of Haruka entering, Michiru looked up, smiling at the sight of the blonde. Haruka smiled back before she handed the cell phone over to the aqua haired girl, rolled her eyes and mouthed "David". Michiru nodded and took the phone, while Haruka leaned against the desk just like she had done the last time. "Yes?" Michiru politely spoke, though she felt anger welling up inside her once more when David replied. "Michiru, it's me…we need to talk." "I don't know about what we could talk." Michiru coldly shot back. "You never talked to me much anyway, David, at least not much truth." David gritted his teeth for a second, his eyes still glued to the monitor. According to it, almost 50 percent of the tracking was done; only a little longer, and he would know where Haruka was hiding. "Listen, Michiru, I wanted to tell you." The blonde man now spoke, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Really? When? I stumble upon it by accident?" the aqua haired girl replied, her voice shaking with held back anger and disappointment. "No." David answered, "as soon as possible. If I had known that Haruka would capture you and tell you shit about me, I would have told you earlier!" His eyes returned to the monitor, and a grin formed on his face. _Tracking Process: 80%. "Well, now it's too late anyway." Michiru answered, trying to hide her sadness while she spoke on. "I had to find out that the one I love is a Yakuza boss, and I had to hear it from the mouth of a complete stranger." Haruka frowned at that, but her frown vanished when Michiru smiled at her and winked. _Tracking Process: Complete._The monitor suddenly read, a bright red dot blinking on the map. David smiled broadly and pushed a button, saving a screenshot of the monitor to his computer. "Well, Michiru…let's continue this later. I'll see you again soon." With that, he hung up and pressed a button on the intercom that stood on his desk. "Get the men ready. We know where Tenoh hides. Prepare them for attack." He ordered, before he leaned back in his seat, grinning viciously. _

The two men guarding the front door of Harukas HQ were busy chatting about the latest movie they had seen, when suddenly a group of men completely dressed in black, along with face masks, stormed out of the surrounding woods and opened the fire. Before the unlucky guards even had time to react, they were hit multiple times, falling to the ground dead. The men advanced into the building, knocking out or killing every member of Harukas Yakuza group they found. Most of them luckily were out doing business at that time, so the wastages weren't too high. Haruka though didn't stand a chance. The men surprised her in Michirus room; though she tried to fight them, one of them immediately made out her weak spot and punched her hurt shoulder, making her cry out in pain while she fell to her knees, blood staining her shirt. "Tie her up and get her into the car." The leader of the group ordered, two of his men stepping forward with bundles of ropes in their hands after he had finished. They quickly tied Haruka up before gagging and blindfolding her, dragging her out of the room and into the black van they had used to reach the hideout. The other men followed shortly after them, with Michiru in between them, climbed into their cars too and drove off. 


	12. Double Trouble

Chapter 11: Double Trouble 

„Wake up." Haruka groaned at the harsh voice obviously addressing her, but finally forced herself to open her eyes, only to find herself face to face with David. "Welcome to my HQ, Tenoh." The tall blonde man now spoke, grinning at his prisoner. "Bastard…" Haruka moaned, the pain in her shoulder nearly driving her nuts. The fact that she was forced to stand with her arms chained above her head didn't help much. "Now, now." David replied, giving her a cruel smirk. "I shouldn't be the one who gets cursed by you. You more likely should curse Michiru, since she helped me to get you." Harukas head shot up at that, disbelief in her eyes. "You're lying." She finally pressed out between gritted teeth, refusing to believe what David told her. "No, I'm not. In fact, she knew from the beginning on what my real profession was. It was her job to get captured by you, so she can find out where your hideout is. Unfortunately, your men blindfolded her before bringing her there, but as you can see, we still found it." "Liar." Haruka replied, not wanting to hear anymore of this. Her heart filled with disappointment and grief at the thought of Michiru betraying her…it just couldn't be true. "Aww, did you grow to like my girl?" David now jeered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Too bad that she hates you with great passion, right? You should've seen her face when she finally came back to me. She was beaming, and…" "Shut up!" Haruka suddenly screamed at her captor, tucking at her restraints with all her might. "Just shut your fucking…" she never finished her sentence. Before she had a chance to avoid it, David had punched her, his fist crashing into her stomach. Haruka gasped in pain and cringed as far as the chains allowed it, the movement causing fresh pain to flame up in her shoulder. She groaned again, thick pearls of sweat forming on her brow. David just snorted at her and shook his head before he left the room, letting another man enter. Haruka looked up at him, her eyes filling with fear at the rolling table he brought in with himself. The objects that laid on it were obviously torture instruments, and Haruka didn't have to be a genius to know for whom they were meant. "Have fun, Boris. Oh, and remember…don't kill her unless I tell you to." Were David's last words before he was gone. Boris closed the door and turned around to look at Haruka, a cruel grin on his face, before he picked one of his instruments and approached her, his grin never leaving his face. Not even when Haruka started to scream. 

Michirus head came up at the agonized scream that faintly echoed through the hallway; though it probably was quite far away, she still could hear it and recognized the voice. As if something had stung her, the aqua haired girl jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on and stormed out of the room – only to run into David, who grabbed her arms and smiled at her. "Now, now, not so fast, my dear." He spoke, only to earn a heated: "What are you doing to her?!" in return. The tall Yakuza boss smiled and led Michiru back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Not much, honey…just a little treatment." He then replied, his smile slightly widening while he casually sat down on the next best chair. Michiru glared at her boyfriend when she answered: "Sounds more like a lot of torture to me! You promised that you wouldn't hurt her!" David shrugged and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. "Well, it's not _me _who's hurting her, it's Boris. So I kept me promise." "David!" Michiru cried out, shocked at her boyfriends suddenly cold behaviour. "You lied to me again! I can't believe it…this is how you prove your love to me?" David just snorted and came to his feet again. "Seems like you're a little overheated, my dear." He then spoke, his eyes cold all of a sudden. "Maybe you should stay in here until you cooled off." With that, he roughly grabbed her and shoved her, making her fall to the ground. The aqua haired girl cried out in pain when she hit her coccyx, but David simply ignored it; he walked out of the room, slamming the door close and locking it. "David!" Michiru cried out at the sound of the key turning in the lock, jumping over and running to the door. "David, no! Let me out!" She never received an answer. David's steps moved away from the door, and soon there was silence outside. Finally, Michiru gave up on hitting the door with her fists and let herself fall down on the bed that stood in the room. She buried her face in the pillows and started to cry, suddenly wishing for nothing more than Harukas men to come and save their boss…and take her with them. At this moment, she didn't have the slightest clue that her wish should be fulfilled soon.

"That's enough, Boris." David spoke, entering the torture chamber. Boris looked at him pouting, putting the knife he held down. "Aw, but it so much fun." He then whined. "I said enough. You can continue later…we don't want her to die that fast, right, Haruka?" David replied, looking at the blonde who hung in the chains motionless with a grin. "Hey, the boss is talking to you!" Boris shouted at her, causing her to look up. Her face was covered in blood, some of it even matting her hair; her breath came in raspy, pain-filled gasps. "Fuck…off." She finally managed to whisper, before her head slumped forward again. David just chuckled and left the room with Boris, leaving the hurt Haruka behind alone. 


	13. Rescued

Chapter 12: Rescued

After she had stopped crying, Michiru remained in her position, lying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. She couldn't believe that David did this to her; he simply locked her up as if she was some kind of prisoner instead of his girlfriend. The fact that her worries about Haruka nearly made her sick only made matters worse; the screaming had stopped by now, but Michiru wasn't too sure if that was a good thing. _Either they killed her, or she passed out…the aqua haired girl mused, finally turning on her back and staring up at the ceilings. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching the door of her room; seconds later, the key turned in the lock, and the door opened. David came walking in, grinning at his girlfriend. "Did you cool down by now, honey?" he then asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Michiru just glared at him and then looked away, not replying to his question. "Obviously not." David sighed, before he reached out and almost gently touched his girlfriends cheek. "Listen, I'm sorry for locking you up in here. I guess I overreacted." "Yes you did!" Michiru snapped. "You're keeping me here like a prisoner!" David gave her a sheepish smile, awfully resembling a puppy dog when he did. "I want to see Haruka." The aqua haired girl now demanded. David let out a sigh and looked at his girlfriend, obviously annoyed. "Why?" he asked, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. "None of your business." Michiru replied coldly. "Now can I see her, or what?" After a long moment of silence, David shook his head. "No." "Why not!" Michiru demanded to know, sitting upright with pretty high speed. "Because she's a prisoner, and seeing you would kind of make her happy. And prisoners aren't supposed to feel good." "You already tortured her, right? How can you be so cruel?" the aqua haired girl softly asked, her eyes filling with tears. David gave her a strange smile and put one arm around her, feeling her stiffen at the contact. "That's how Yakuza treat their prisoners, Michiru." He softly spoke before leaning in to kiss her, but Michiru avoided that by moving backwards. "Haruka didn't treat me that way." She replied, earning an annoyed sigh from her boyfriend. "Haruka this, Haruka that…tell me, who is your lover, Tenoh or I?" the blonde man then demanded to know, his anger slowly rising. "You are, David, and you know that." Michiru answered, not knowing to where this would lead. "Then prove it to me." David demanded before leaning in again, this time succeeding in kissing her. Just when the kiss was about to deepen, his cell phone rang. "Aww man…" the blonde man groaned before answering it. "What is it?" "Boss, it's me." One of his Yakuza men answered at the other end of the line. "We need help here…" David sighed and rolled his eyes before he replied: "I'll be there as soon as possible." He ended the call and put the cell pone back into his pocket, looking at Michiru with an apologizing look. "I'll be back later, honey." He promised. Michiru just sighed and nodded, not wanting to get into any more arguments about anything. David stood up and left the room, but this time, he didn't lock the door behind him. _

"Here's the entrance to the ventilation funnel." Saeko whispered while carefully demounting the lattice, producing as little noise as possible. The other four Yakuza he had with him nodded and started to follow him one by one when he climbed in, one of them looking at a small handheld computer all the time. "The boss is close to us." The man with the computer whispered before showing the monitor to Saeko, who studied it for a while, then nodded. "Let's go get her out." He ordered, and the five men started to make their way through the ventilation system.

Michiru sneaked down the hallways, hoping that she wouldn't run into one or even more of David's men while she searched for the room where Haruka was held captive. As bad luck wanted it though, it happened that she did meet one of her boyfriend's Yakuza, who eyed her strangely while he spoke: "Hey! What are you doing here?" Michiru decided to try all or nothing and replied: "I'm David's girlfriend, and he ordered me to check on the prisoner while he is gone." The Yakuza seemed to believe her, since he simply nodded and made a motion for her to follow him, something she did gratefully. The two of them walked over to where the torture chamber was located, the Yakuza guy unlocking the door and entering. Before Michiru or the guy himself knew what was happening, he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, blood splashing from the bullet wound in his chest. Michiru gasped, but before she had the chance to scream, she found herself face to barrel with the silenced gun that had killed the poor man. "Not a sound!" a well-known voice hissed, and the aqua haired girls eyes went wide. "Saeko!" she then whispered in awe, but for some reason, the Yakuza didn't seem all to happy to see her. Instead of reacting like a cultivated person would, he simply grabbed her and pulled her into the room, closing the door as soon as she was in. Michiru stared at the empty pair of chains that hung from the ceiling and at the blood stains at the floor; Haruka though was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Haruka?" she finally asked, only to receive a cold glare from Saeko. "We already took her to the car. And you come with us too." He ordered, his grip on Michirus arm tightening while he dragged her over to the ventilation hole. Threatening her with his gun, he forced her to climb in where two Yakuza were waiting, taking her over while he followed. When the man of David Saeko had killed was found, all of them were long gone. 


	14. Believe Me

Chapter 13: Believe Me

Saeko stopped the black van in the garage of Harukas hideout before he sent one of the men who had accompanied him during the rescue over to the medical ward to get a stretcher for the blonde Yakuza boss. As soon as the man had left, Saeko turned in the driver's seat to look at Haruka, who laid in the loading space of the van unconscious. Next to her, Michiru sat, her wrists tied behind her back, staring down at the blonde with horror in her eyes. "What's with the look?" Saeko spoke, his voice cold and unfriendly. "You must have known what would happen to her as soon as David gets his hands on her." Michiru looked at him, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. "I had nothing to do with David finding her hideout." The aqua haired girl replied, her voice shaking. Saeko just snorted and looked away again, ignoring the soft sobs of Michiru that could be heard from the back of the van. Finally, the Yakuza Saeko had sent to get the stretcher returned with the wanted item, and together the two men placed their lifeless boss on it. They hurried off into the medical ward, while another one of the Yakuza grabbed Michiru and brought her into the cell she had been locked up during the first few days. When the door closed and left her behind in darkness, she broke down crying.

Haruka awoke to a stinging pain that seemed to rage through her entire body; there wasn't  single spot that didn't hurt. Groaning, the blonde slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Tetsuya's warm voice. "Good to see that you're finally awake." The doctor softly spoke, sitting on a chair next to her bed. Haruka looked at her for a few seconds dumbfounded until realization dawned in her eyes. "They…got me out?" she whispered, her throat hurting when she spoke. Tetsuya nodded and smiled, before she checked on the IV drip Haruka was connected to, as well as on the blood transfusion the blonde received. Haruka groaned once more in pain and closed her eyes again. "I'll get you some pain killers." Tetsuya offered, receiving a weak nod in return. Seconds later, Haruka felt how a syringe was gently pushed into the crook of her arm, and already a few minutes later, the pain vanished, only to leave a numb feeling behind. Within a short amount of time, the blonde had drifted off into dreamland, sleeping soundly. 

During the next days, Haruka recovered from her wounds surprisingly fast. Much to her luck, none of her bones had been broken during the torture; most of her wounds were abrasions or cuts, most of them very deep, but none of them life threatening.  As soon as the blonde felt that she was fit enough to stand up, she got out of bed – ignoring the protests of Tetsuya who kept telling her that she still needed her rest – and made her way over to the cell Michiru was kept in ever since Saeko had taken her with them during rescuing Haruka. She slowly unlocked the door, David's words echoing through her mind while it swung open. Michiru blinked into the light that fell on her, her eyes red and swollen from crying a lot during the last days. "Haruka…" she softly spoke, her voice shaking with a mixture of fear and hope. Fear that Haruka only had come here to kill her; and hope that she would believe her when she told her that David had lied. Haruka turned the light on and closed the door, leaning against the wall and looking at the aqua haired girl. "Was he right?" she finally softly asked, her eyes never leaving Michirus. "Did you let yourself get captured so he can find out where my HQ is?" Michiru shook her head, her eyes filling with tears once more. "No…Haruka, I…" her voice cracked, and she let out a strangled sob. "I swear…I had nothing to do with it…I didn't betray you…" "He said that you hate me." Haruka now added, her voice shaking all of a sudden. "I trusted you, and now he tells me that you hate me…I started to you like you…" "Haruka, I swear, I had nothing to do with any of this…and I never could hate you!" Michiru cried out before another sob shook her body. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment before looking at the aqua haired girl again. "I don't know what to believe." She finally stated, her heart filling with a sadness so great that it almost pained her physically. "I want to believe you, Michiru, just to keep my heart from being torn apart…but what David said made sense…he never was able to find out where my hideout is, until you were brought here! How do you explain that?" The last five words were not spoken in normal volume anymore, but shouted out loud enough to make Michiru flinch. "I don't know." The aqua haired girl stammered out, letting out a small scared whimper when Haruka suddenly stood next to her with two huge steps, grabbed her collar and pulled her up until they were eye to eye. For a few moments, Haruka simply stared at her, then finally she let go of her prisoner again, causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud. Not bothering to say any more, the blonde turned around and left the room, slamming the door close and locking it behind her. Michiru struggled to sit up again and leaned her back against the wall, sobbing softly until there were no tears left to cry. 


	15. Just In Time

Chapter 14: Just In Time

Haruka strolled down the hallway, ignoring the pain that emerged from various spots of her body. Her mind was racing, trying to decide if she should believe Michiru or not; thus, she didn't notice that Saeko was walking towards her until she bumped into him. "Sorry." The smaller man quickly apologized while Haruka gritted her teeth for a second, her hand coming up to hold her hurting side. "It's okay." She finally pressed out, slowly letting go of the aching part. "Did I hurt you?" Saeko asked, his voice filled with worry. Relief started to shine from his eyes when Haruka shook her head. "No, don't be concerned." "You shouldn't be out of bed already." Saeko suddenly scolded, catching the blonde completely off-guard. For a few seconds, she just stared at him, before she shrugged and shot back: "I feel fit enough. You can worry about me when I break down or something…where are you going anyway?" Now it was Saeko who couldn't follow the fast change of topic so fast, but he caught up and replied: "To the girl…bringing her her food." Haruka nodded, looking at the tray that Saeko carried in his hands – at the same time wondering how he had managed not to drop it when she had bumped into him. "Rice and water eh." She then spoke, raising one eyebrow. Saeko nodded, shrugging. "That's what traitors get until they are killed, remember?" Haruka sighed and leaned against the wall. "You think she betrayed me?" the blonde asked, earning a nod from Saeko. "Honestly, yes…everything you told us made perfect sense." Haruka nodded too, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "She keeps insisting that she had nothing to do with it…and for some reason, I almost believe her." She finally stated, letting her hand fall down to look at Saeko again. The smaller man shrugged before he replied: "It's your decision what you believe, boss. No matter what you decide – if you let her live or kill her – you'll always have our support." Haruka smiled and nodded. "Good to know, Saeko. Now, bring her the food." The smaller man nodded and continued his way, while Haruka walked back into her office.

Two hours after Michiru had finished eating, the door to her cell opened again. Michiru looked up at the sound, at first not recognizing the person who entered. When he turned around, she could identify him – it was Heihachi, the tall scarred right hand man of Haruka. "Hey, chicky." He now spoke, grinning while he closed the door behind him. Michiru, who thought that Heihachi just had come here to kill her, looked up at the tall man in fear. He knelt down in front of her, giving her an odd grin – before he suddenly reached out and tore her shirt off. Michirus eyes widened in shock, but before she had the chance to scream for help, Heihachi pressed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. Using his teeth and the other, free hand, he tore a long stripe off of the sad remains of Michirus shirt, which he used to gag the helpless woman. Before the aqua haired girl knew what has happening to her, Heihachi had forced her on her back and worked on taking off her pants. "Finally." The scarred Yakuza whispered while he slid the jeans down Michirus legs, grinning at her. "Finally I get what I deserve…" with that, he tore the aqua haired girls panties off, ignoring her fearful sobs. He stared down at the naked Michiru for a few seconds, his eyes glistening with lust, before he started to unbuckle his belt. 

Haruka entered the security room, where various monitors showed what has happening in different rooms of the Yakuza hideout. She didn't pay attention to any of the screens when she walked in, since she was busy reading a letter; if she had, she would have seen how Heihachi tore off Michirus clothes. The blonde stopped in front of the coffee machine, placed the letter on the desk and started to pour herself a cup of coffee. Upon turning around, her eyes fell on the screen monitoring Michirus cell, and the cup fell out of her hands and shattered at what she saw. With lightning-quick speed, Haruka had turned around and bolted out of the room, running down the hallway.

Heihachi pulled his boxers down, preparing to enter the helpless Michiru, when the door suddenly flew open. And before the tall scarred man knew what was happening to him, he felt himself on the ground, with an aching head and a bleeding nose. "Dirty bastard." A well-known voice came from the left, and he slowly turned his head. Haruka stood next to the trembling Michiru, staring at him with fire in her eyes. Before he had the chance to react, the blonde had moved closer to him with two big steps, grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet. "What did I tell you?" she snarled, her anger clearly reflecting through her voice. "No one takes her before I allow it. Did I give permission for this?" Heihachi shook his head, fearing the wrath of his boss. Growling, Haruka threw him away from her, causing him to hit the floor once more with a loud thud. "Get out." The blonde commanded. "Before I change my mind and kill you. You'll be punished later on." Without saying anything, Heihachi scrambled to his feet and ran off, leaving Haruka and the softly sobbing Michiru behind. Haruka slowly walked over to Michiru, kneeling down next to her. "Hey." She gently spoke, making the aqua haired girl look at her. "You okay?" Michiru slowly nodded before sitting up, her tears falling freely now. Haruka laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to sound soothing when she spoke on: "I'll get you some new clothes, okay? Everything is alright, he won't touch you again." The blonde just took in a deep breath to speak on when Michiru suddenly flung herself forward, into the stunned Harukas arms, sobbing loudly. Slowly, the blonde embraced the crying girl, holding her tight and comforting her while she was glad that she had made it into the room just in time to prevent her from getting raped. 


	16. Everything I Need

Chapter 15: Everything I Need

Finally, after almost thirty minutes of crying, Michiru had calmed down enough again to let go of Haruka. Slowly, she sat back, wiping her eyes and sniffling, until Haruka wordlessly handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks." The aqua haired girl softly spoke before she blew her nose. While she did so, Haruka took of her jacket and handed it to her. "Here, put this on…I don't want the security man to drool upon you while I get you something to dress." Thankfully, Michiru did as she had been told, the jacket long enough to cover up her body  down to her upper thighs. Haruka stood up and quickly left the room, returning only a few minutes later with an armful of new clothes. When she entered the room, Michiru laid on the ground unconscious, fainted from the shock. 

"She just passed out. Nothing to worry about." Tetsuya calmed the nervous Haruka down as soon as she came walking out of the blondes room, where Michiru had been taken for treatment. "She'll probably be back to consciousness within the next hour…if not, call for me again." The blonde Yakuza boss nodded, giving her doctor a thankful look. Tetsuya smiled back at her before she explained that she still had work to do in the medical ward and left, while Haruka slowly entered the room. She looked down at the lifeless form of Michiru for a few moments, then sighed, sat down in her favourite chair and started reading the newspaper.

Michiru awoke half an hour later, groaning before she opened her eyes. "You awake?" Harukas voice suddenly came, startling her to no end. The aqua haired girl gasped and sat up in the bed she laid in, her head starting to spin at the fast movement. Haruka realized that she would fall back any second and moved with surprising speed, catching her before she fell and maybe hit her head on the headboard or something. "Gotcha." The blonde spoke, a slight smirk on her face, while Michiru stared up at her with wide eyes. "…thanks." She finally softly spoke, at the same time not wanting to get out of Harukas embrace. Despite what she wanted, she started to make efforts to get out Harukas hold, when suddenly, without any warning, Haruka bent down to her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. The aqua haired girls eyes widened until they nearly were twice as big than usual, but when she realized what was happening here, she quickly closed them and responded to the kiss, her heart performing an excited leap while she did so. The kiss ended much slower than it had begun; after quite a while of enjoying, Haruka slowly pulled back, looking at the aqua haired girl with an emotion that could be fear in her eyes. When Michiru didn't say anything, the blonde looked away and softly spoke: "I'm sorry." That awoke the aqua haired girl from the trance-like status she had been in, and she quickly replied: "No, no need to be…it's alright." Haruka let out a heavy sigh. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry." Before Michiru had a chance to assure Haruka that it was okay, the blonde suddenly jumped up and hurried out of the room, slamming the door close behind her. 

Haruka leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Her heart was racing in her chest, and her mind was a whirl of different thoughts and emotions. To her own surprise, Haruka realized that she hadn't felt like this anymore ever since… "Ever since Shinri died." The blonde spoke to herself, staring at her feet. All the years after her girlfriends dead, Haruka never had allowed herself to fall for someone again, and now she literally crashed into love, head over heels. And the one she loved was the girlfriend of her greatest enemy. Letting out a sigh, Haruka finally made her decision. Trying all or nothing, she opened the door to her room and walked back in, where Michiru sat waiting.

The aqua haired girl jumped up at the entrance of Haruka, looking at her with relief in her eyes. "Thank God you came back." She softly spoke, then suddenly closed the distance between her and Haruka with two big steps. Before the blonde knew what was happening, Michiru had pulled her down to her, sealing her lips with a passionate kiss. Harukas heart sang with joy in her chest when the kiss deepened and Michiru pulled her closer to her. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the two of them parted again, both of them a little out of breath. "Tell me what you want." Haruka whispered into Michirus ear. "You." The aqua haired girl breathed, her eyes never leaving Harukas as she spoke. "You're everything I need…" With that, the two women sank into another passionate kiss, David, Heihachi and all the other Yakuza stuff completely blown out of their minds. 


End file.
